Close Your Eyes
by RebelShay
Summary: Bella Swan runs away from home after having had enough of being abused. Edward Cullen rarely speaks to girls, but this feisty, yet delicate girl seems to make conversation flow easily... AH, AU
1. Prologue

**Close Your Eyes**

**Chapter One: How It All Began**

** Bella's POV**

_I'm not gonna make it,_I thought while Phil chased me down the hallway. I ran for the stairs and an idea hit me. I looked back and I saw him coming closer by the second…

_Now! _

I grabbed a tray from a table, jumped on it and slid down the stairs with it.

_Yes! It's working!_

Wrong. At the tenth step something went wrong and I banged my head against the wall. _Ow._

My head felt like it was about to burst. Then I heard a strange sound, like a choking toad. I looked up and saw my stepfather standing at the top of the staircase. Laughing. He started coming down the stairs, slowly. Every part of my body hurt and I felt weak. Weak and helpless. I could only watch as he descended the last step with a huge smirk on his face. He came closer until he was right in front of me. He rolled up his sleeves and cracked his neck and fingers. Like always. He grabbed me by my hair and dragged me to the cellar. On the way there, I crashed into a wall, a table, a door and eventually a chair. Great. Then he threw me down the steps to the cellar. I landed on something sharp, and wondered if I'd gotten my tetanus shot yet. I looked at my stepfather, who was grinning at my bewildered expression. Then I rolled up in a little ball, mashed my lips together and prepared myself as well as I could for the pain. He gawked at me for a few more seconds and then I couldn't think about anything but for one thing. Pain. And lots of it. Today was different, worse. He was furious and determined to make me cry out in pain. I tried not to scream, I never did. There was no point to yelling; the cellar was soundproof and we lived in a farm.

He got angrier by the minute and beat me harder and harder. This time I cried out. This time I screamed, kicked, begged, bit, punched and more. It didn't affect him at all. His smirk was back on his face. I stopped screaming and trying to hurt him and settled on minimizing the pain. No such luck. He wanted more screams, more pain. He slammed me against the wall.

I felt something slide slowly down the left side of my face. Something warm and metallic.

I touched it and looked at my hand.

Blood. All over my face and clothes. Then I snapped. It wasn't the first time I'd bled during Phils beatings, but it was the first time the source was my freaking head. I saw a crowbar lying next to me and without thinking I whacked him on his head with more force than I thought I was capable of. He looked at me, almost as surprised as I was. I hit him again, and again, and again. He slumped to the ground and didn't move. I didn't bother checking if he was alive; I didn't fucking care. I ran straight for my room, taking my weapon with me. I locked my door and shoved my desk against it. I didn't cry. I didn't sigh in relief. I didn't scream out in rage. I didn't do anything. I was numb. My knees buckled beneath me, causing me to fall on my kneecaps –which should have hurt, but I couldn't really feel it. I don't know how long I stayed like that. After a while I decided to take a shower. After I was clean, I looked at my room. It was a mess. Blood was all over my room.

Good. I took care of my wounds, which were starting to sting. Then I started packing.

I grabbed everything I might need. Money, clothes, books, toothbrush, pens, paper,…

I left the big stuff behind. I didn't want to attract any attention. I stuffed it all in a duffel bag. Then I clambered out of my window and miraculously didn't fall down. I ran to my favorite tree, climbed in it, opened the hidden hole and took out my secret stash of cash.

I'd been saving ever since Phil started acting up, so now I was prepared. I ran back to the house, grabbed my bike and rode as fast as I could. I tried not to think about my mother, Renee. What she would do when she came home from work and found Phil there, while he was supposed to be at work too. She didn't know he didn't need to work. He was filthy rich. What would she do when she opened my room and saw the blood? Would she scream? Cry? Would she even care? It hurt me to know I couldn't even answer those questions. Maybe she'd call the cops to find me and take away Phil. I started to slow down, but immediately picked up the pace when I realized she'd just call the cops to haul me back to her fucking husband. He'd be furious. She never found out it was him that caused all my wounds. She thought it was all self-inflicted. She believed everything that came out off that scumbag's mouth. She always did.

My name is Isabella Swan and this is my life as an -almost- eighteen year old teenage fucking runaway.


	2. Journey

**Okay, I know you guys preeeeeeettty much hate me right now, but I was reaaaaaally busy with school and the "home crap".**

**Plus, my EX-best friend freaking turned on me, but I'll publish a Twi-fic on that later. **

**"Close Your Eyes" is my top priority now (I got spring break, yaaaaay!!)**

**Game. On. ....... Muhuhahahahahahha**

***I'm a liiiittle wacky, but you'll get used to it...***

**Enjooooooy!!**

* * *

**Chapter 1, Bella's POV**

"_Bella."_

_I heard my mom's voice calling me. I couldn't see anything in this stupid place. It was dark, but it looked like a forest. A fucking green one. Too green._

"_Mom? Where are you? Mom?"_

_I started running to where I last heard her._

"_Bella."_

_Her voice started to fade in the distance. I ran faster._

_My lungs were bursting with the exertion._

"_Hang on, I'm coming! Please don't leave me here!"_

_I had to find her._

"Mom!"

I woke up with a jolt, scaring the crap out of the person sitting next to me. I was sitting on a bus to Port Angeles.

I sighed in relief and pain. I wouldn't see my mother again for a while. My cheeks still burned with the trail of tears. I wrote her a note, hiding it where only she would find it. I told her to be careful and that I loved her.

The bus stopped at a gas station in Portland OR, and after I used the bathroom –if you can call it that- I lit up a cigarette.

I started smoking a month after Phil started acting up, hoping no one would notice the circles under my eyes, caused by the lack of sleep. I hadn't slept well in ages.

I'd sleep for about two hours at a time, so I could still function. My bag was always with me, since it contained my life. I took another drag from my cigarette. It eased some of my tension. The swirls made by the cigarette were entrancing, and I found myself wishing I could flow free, just like that. I reveled in the heat of the sunlight, knowing Washington would be colder.

When I finished, the bus driver motioned me to get a move on.

Next stop, Port Angeles.

There wasn't much to do on the bus, so I just occupied myself by doodling on some papers, reading books, and thinking about what the hell I was going to tell my dad, Charlie. I hadn't seen him since Phil managed to grant my mom full custody over me, which was 4 years ago. Charlie was the chief of police in a small town called Forks. He'd be surprised, but I wasn't sure if he'd be happy to see me in my current state. I reeked of smoke, and looked like I'd never even heard of sleep, let alone a bed. And I'm pretty sure my hair looked like a haystack by now. I would take a shower first, make myself presentable and then I'd go to his house. Knowing Charlie, he'd probably changed his number by now. My dad was pretty quiet and he never hovered. He let me be, but he cared about me.

I'd tell him my mom would be travelling with Phil on a trip a trip around the world –avoiding the continental USA, and that I didn't want to be a burden to them so I'd suggested I'd stay with him for a while. It was still the start of summer, so I'd see how it played out. If everything went according to plan, I'd enroll in Forks High for my senior year. I might even make friends.

I spent the rest of the ride reading _Wuthering Heights_, my favorite book. I was a hopeless romantic, which was ironic since I grew up around dysfunctional families and downwards spiraling relationships. Somewhere along the way I fell asleep.

"Miss? This is your stop. Wake up." The bus driver tapped my shoulder, and I thanked him for waking me up. I packed my things and got off the bus.

"Bye, Chuck. Thanks for the ride." He grinned and made a half-bow.

"My pleasure, princess. You be careful now, you hear?"

"Always am." I replied, smiling. What a nice guy.

I took in my surroundings. It was ten o' clock in the evening, so it was dark. At least it wasn't raining.

I didn't want to hitch a ride to Charlie's place, so I just sat down in a bistro, asking for a Coke.

After an hour or two, the waitress came over and told me they were closing for the night. I went outside, thinking I could walk around and maybe find a cab. I noticed there was a dirty bar around the corner, with drunk men inside. I gave it a wide birth and crossed the street. I could swear someone was watching me. I saw some guys exit the bar and they were all looking at me. I flipped open my phone and dialed my dad's old number.

"Hello?"

The most beautiful voice I'd ever heard filled my head.

* * *

**Soooooo? What do ya thiiiink? You like?**

**I got plenty more where that came from... **

**Pleeeaaase review! I live for reviews.**

**Love love love, Shay**


	3. Deceitful Smiles

**Seeeeeeeeeeeee, I told you I'd update faster... Okay, okay I didn't and this probably won't last, but let's enjoy the moment.**

**Okay, I'm done enjoying, who wants a beer? Just kidding. ...**

**I am waaaaaaaaaaaaaay too hyped up.**

**Weird. Very very weird.**

**Enjoy.. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2, Edward's POV**

Fuck.

I woke up to find Alice, my little sister, holding my pack of cigarettes. My _secret_ pack of cigarettes. If my parents ever found out, heads would roll. Specifically mine.

"Okay, what do you want?"

I knew she was going to blackmail me, so I might as well get to it.

"A party. A big-ass house party while mom and dad are visiting the Denalis in Alaska. And the Hales are #1 on the guest list." she said, looking all smug. Probably because she knew I had no choice.

"Fine", I grumbled. "Any particular date, Your Majesty?"

"Yes," She was grinning ear-to-ear now, "June 20th. Your birthday."

I couldn't help but smile. She could be a pain in the ass, but I loved the little pixie. After all, she is my sister.

Alice always knew what was going to happen and what to do. She was the closest thing to psychic. Emmett said she was just lucky and way too fucking cheerful for a teenager.

I agree with the latter.

After Alice ran out of my room, screaming like a five year old, I went downstairs to have some breakfast. My mother, Esme, and my father, Carlisle, had already left for work,

but there was a pile of pancakes left on the table for us. The second I reached the table, Emmett appeared at the top of the stairs, grumbling. "Dude, what the hell's up with Alice? She was bouncing off the walls when I woke up."

"She's just excited about my birthday." I grinned.

"Are those… Pancakes?" Emmett stared at the kitchen table, smelling the air.

"No, they're spinach puffs, dumbass." I replied, knowing how much he hated those.

Emmett ran down the stairs and bounced around like Alice had done minutes ago. I couldn't help but laugh. He looked like Christmas came early. But the laughter didn't last long. He attacked the pancakes like he hadn't eaten in months. I was glad I'd already stacked some on my plate.

My jaw dropped to the table as I watched him devour the pancakes in record time.

"Dude, slow down. What's the rush?"

"Rose wants to hang out today, bro. Gotta get enough energy." He said while winking at me, implying something I'd rather not think about.

Rosalie Hale was his girlfriend and they'd been going steady for almost a year now. When I found out, I was flabbergasted.

Jasper, Rosalie's brother and my best friend, had never even thought it possible, but then again it was kind of obvious. Head cheerleader and the jock, it was the high school dream. I still had to laugh when I saw Em around Rose though. He was almost a gentleman. Almost.

After I cleaned up the table, I played my favorite song on the piano, Clair de Lune by Claude Debussy. I was perfecting my embellishments when I remembered my unfinished song. It was a tune that got stuck in my head a while ago. It was sweet and romantic, which was my forte.

I grinned to myself, remembering when I played my mom's song for her. I'd composed it from scratch and she actually shed a tear. Then she hugged me and showered me with kisses. That night, she made me my favorite meal, chicken Alfredo.

After a while, I called up Jazz, wanting to hang out. Five minutes later he was at my door.

"Dude, that was fucking fast. What did you do, fly here?"

Usually it took him twenty minutes to get here. He was the most careful driver I'd ever met.

"Em was at my place." He said.

That was enough for me. Whenever Rose and Em were around each other, they forgot about everything else. It was sweet in a gross way.

"Hey, um, is Alice around?" Jazz asked, fidgeting with his car keys. I'd noticed he'd developed feelings for Alice. Ever since he came over for Thanksgiving and saw her in a dress, he'd been obsessed with her, but in a good way. They were perfect for each other. Here's how they met:

Jazz came up our door and Alice opened it.

"You've kept me waiting." She said, smiling.

"Sorry, ma'am." He was at a loss for words when he took her in. She was too. They came in silently, stealing glances at each other, and blushing when they caught the other at it.

It was the cutest thing I'd ever seen.

"She's upstairs in the shower." I smirked. His eyes opened wide and he stole a glance at the staircase leading to Alice.

"Don't even think about it. I know you guys have been going out for a while now, but I don't wanna _see_ what you're thinking. She's my sister, for God's sake."

Jazz blushed, and ducked his head like a little boy being scolded by his mother. I rolled my eyes and he grinned.

After playing videogames for an hour, Alice came down the stairs. He didn't notice her yet, and neither did she.

This was going to be good.

Alice was wearing her bunny slippers with shorts and a tank top. Her iPod was playing, so she couldn't hear the TV. She drank some milk, straight from the carton and made some breakfast. As she was making breakfast, she danced to her music. Judging by her movements, I'm guessing… Reggae.

Suddenly, Jazz turned to me, saying he had to use the bathroom.

They bumped into each other. Their eyes met. And Alice's eyes widened as she realized what she was wearing. Jasper's jaw was an inch away from the floor.

It was like free TV.

**************

"I can't believe you didn't warn me he was coming over!", Alice shrieked.

Jasper had already left, after spending some time with a blushing Alice. Of course, Alice had already changed into something… Well, in her words, more suited to the occasion.

Her idea of suitable, consisted of a silver dress with silver flats, her hair thoroughly taken care of and looking like silk with a thin hair band.

"What's the big deal? You guys have been dating for two months! Let the man see what he's dealing with." Hah, beat that.

Alice suddenly smiled, "I suppose you're right, _Edward._ I should let him know _who_ he's dealing with. But the real question here is, do _you _know who you're dealing with?"

_Oh, crap._

"If I were you, I'd sleep with _at least_ one eye open for the following weeks…", she continued, no longer smiling, but growling. She could be pretty intimidating for someone so small. Her head barely reached my shoulder, which made her 4'11".

Suddenly, my phone went off.

_Saved by the fucking bell._

"Hello?"

* * *

**Okay, who loves A+J=3 ???**

**I know I do!!!**

**Reviewwwws!! Come on, you know you want to....**

**Loving you guuuuuuuuuuuuuys & giiirls of course ;),**

**Shay**


	4. Guardian Angel

**Hellooooooooooo, my !**

**I'm back with more ExB! **

**And we ALL luuuurve ExB!**

**More To Come Soooooooooooooooooooon!**

**Enjooooooooooy! And for the love of God, COMMENT!**

**I don't own Twilight, The Glorious SM does.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Your Guardian Angel**

**BPOV**

_Say something, you idiot!_

"Erm… Hi, this is Bella Swan. Is Chief Swan there?"

My voice trembled and cracked at my dad's name.

"No, I'm afraid not. This is Edward Cullen.", he said.

"Are you alright?", his voice took on a more worried tone.

"Yea –no, I don't know." I was terrified, truth be told.

"I'm in Port Angeles, and there are some guys following me. I wanted to call my dad and ask him to pick me up, but I guess I dialed the wrong number, or he changed it or something…", I sniffled, just babbling away.

_I am _such_ a girl_.

"Chief Swan is on a summer vacation with his girlfriend, Sue Clearwater.", he said.

My heart plummeted, and I felt the blood drain out of my face.

My heart started pounding like a jackhammer.

_Too loud._

"Oh… Crap." my voice squeaked.

"Where are you, exactly?" Edward spoke with authority and concern lacing every word. I heard a car start up in the background.

"I'm on 56th and Olive Street, but-"

_Shit, holy fucking shit._

"Bella? Bella, are you there? Keep talking to me." Edward ordered.

I froze where I stood. There were two guys on the other end of the street in front of me, and two behind me. I wasn't being followed.

I was being herded.

"Please hurry." I whispered.

"What's going on? Talk to me, love."

My heart stopped then started pounding to the sound of his voice. He called me _love._ Edward –who was probably as gorgeous as he sounded- called _me_ love.

_Focus, dipshit!_

Right. I had to get my mind back in the game. I was used to danger. I lived in danger. Then again, I _ran_ from danger.

This should be easy.

"I'm being herded, I think." I spoke softly.

"Cross the street and act like you like nearby. Pretend you're talking to your father." he ordered.

_Piece of cake, right?_

"Hey dad, yeah Edward just dropped me off. I'm almost home now." I could hear him chuckle at my use of his name.

_I might as well enjoy the moment._

"Mm hmm, yeah we- Dad! Of course not! I've told you many times before, he's a perfect gentleman. Yes, I _am_. Of course I'm careful, what do you take me for?" I tried hard not to laugh. This was getting out of hand; my giggles were reaching the limit.

"When I pick you up, love, you'll have to tell me what you're thinking about. And what you just told your 'father'." he chuckled.

_Holy crap, he wants to talk to me._

"Eeerm… Sure, dad. Listen, don't touch the stove. You know what happened last time, and we wouldn't want to paint over the kitchen again, would we now?" I said.

It wasn't a lie. My dad was a terrible cook. Sometimes he got lucky, but the last time he'd made spaghetti, it turned to glue. We had to use steak knives to cut it.

"I'm pretty sure, that was a true story. You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" he said.

"You have no idea." I said darkly.

"Hey, I'll be there in ten minutes. You're doing great." he said.

_How the hell am I going to stall for another ten minutes?_

"Edward, they're coming." I whispered.

I looked over my shoulder, through my curtain of hair. They were still following, but at a distance. I wasn't sure, but it looked like there were only three.

"What the- Oof!" I grunted

Suddenly, something caused me to go sprawling over the ground. I turned around, searching for the culprit. I saw a pair of Nike sport shoes, legs attached. I raised my head, and saw a tall man. He blended perfectly in the shadows and was barely visible. He chuckled darkly.

"Mmmm… A snack."

* * *

**EPOV**

*Click*

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me? Bella!" I shouted.

It was no use, the line was dead.

"_Edward, they're coming"_

Her last words echoed in my mind as I raced to where she was supposed to be. I couldn't explain the pull I felt towards this girl. I felt protective of her, and I haven't even met her yet.

_If I ever will._

"Damn it!" I smacked the wheel.

There was a roadblock on 50th street. I had to go around.

"Please be okay, please be okay." I said under my breath. I don't know what made me get in the car. No, I knew _exactly_ what made me get in the car.

_Bella._

Her voice was so gentle, warm and kind. There was a hint of fragility there, but a hidden strength that shone through. I just hoped I wasn't too late. I racked my brain, trying to figure out who those men could be.

James. It had to be. There had been talk of James and his gang; Laurent, Riley, and Victor terrorizing Port Angeles at night. They'd harassed several people, but they were either found dead, or not found at all…

_Oh God… _

I floored the car, driving faster than even _I_ was used to. And I drove _fast_.

I just hoped I was there in time to save her.

As I turned the corner, I saw something in an alley.

Oh no…

**BPOV**

James looked over at the others, momentarily distracted.

_Perfect._

I scrambled to my feet, pushed him out of the way and ran for safety. I still had to figure out where that was, though.

Something slammed me against a wall, knocking my breath out of my lungs.

"Feisty, huh? Don't worry, babe. I like it.", he said. He slid his arms all over my body, pressing himself against me to hold me in my place. I tried wriggling, kicking, punching, flailing my arms around. Nothing. The guy was a fucking wall.

_Oh well, time to use my feminine charms._

I sucked in as much air as I could, quietly. Then I screamed. It was the most bloodcurdling scream I have ever made. And believe you me, I've screamed _a lot_.

He clamped his hand over my mouth and turned me around to face him.

He had dirty blond hair, tied back in a ponytail.

His eyes were blue and ice cold. I felt the blood drain from my face.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you? You shouldn't be screaming so loud, babe." he smiled, "The neighbors might get suspicious."

So, I just bit his hand and punched him. It didn't seem to have much effect, considering he laughed.

"I like feisty, but you're a little too feisty. Maybe I should… Tame you a bit." He growled.

I felt, rather than saw, his fist connect with the left side of my face. I looked him straight in the eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you, asshole." I spat at him.

At that, he merely chuckled.

"Oh, believe me," He leaned in, inhaling my scent.

"You will be." He said; his words sharp daggers lined with ice.

Okay, he had a point. James was at least three times scarier than Phil. But Jimmy-boy won't know what hit him. I could take a lot of beating. Though I was starting to doubt that as I saw his biceps flex under his tight-fitted shirt.

* * *

**You liiiike? I'll put up the next chapter soon, I'm just editing right now!**

***SMACK* Ouch! Okay, I'm still writing it! Sheesh! But I'm almost done!**


	5. Safe Haven

**Chapter 4: Safe Haven**

**BPOV**

James raised his arm as if to punch me. I just looked at him. There was no way in hell I was going to flinch, not one bit. Guys like him want to see fear. I wasn't about to give him that satisfaction.

"This might hurt a bit, princess." James said.

_Wow. I bet you graduated top of your class. _

I figured I should give him an answer; it wasn't polite to ignore him. So I kneed him. He bent over in pain with his mouth open as if to speak. All he said was: "Urrgghhmmmpff…"

James looked away and nodded. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground with a massive headache. Victor was standing over me, smirking.

"You really should behave, princess. I wouldn't want to maim that pretty face of yours."

Son of a bitch, my head was killing me. I guess Phil was weaker than I'd assumed.

_Which means you're screwed, genius._

Yeah, no kidding. James had regained his icy composure and was slowly walking towards me. I tried to get up, but Victor kicked me in the ribs. Hard.

"Leave us. We would like some privacy, isn't that right?" James ordered. His minions left to stand on guard. James took off his shirt, all the while smiling at me. He looked like a hunter smiling at his prey. I tried to get up again, but he pinned me down with his army boot.

"Get off me, you creep!" I yelled. His only reply was to push harder and harder. I just kept shouting streams of profanities at him.

"Shut up, bitch!" James stomped on my chest. I could feel something snap in my chest and I couldn't breathe.

"There, that wasn't so hard, now was it? I can assure you, you will _not_ enjoy this if you keep this up."

James pulled out a knife and leaned down on me. I fought him off until his hand circled my throat, cutting off my oxygen.

When I tried to scratch his face, he banged my head to the ground while shouting in sync.

"Why. Can't. You. Just. Behave!"

I was dizzy and my head felt like… well, like it had been banged against the ground. When my vision turned blurry, I knew I wouldn't be conscious for much longer.

_Edward, please hurry. _

James seemed to be satisfied with my incapacitated state. He picked up where he left off. He let his knife trail down my body, from my chin to my navel. Then he tore my shirt off. When I moved a bit, he punched me again. Then he grabbed my throat with both hands.

"Be very quiet and lay still. Can you do that much? Or should I make you?" He smiled at the idea. I just spat in his face.

"Fuck… you." I rasped out. He wiped his face clean with the remains of my shirt. Then he slapped me.

"I love it when you get rough with me, baby. Let me return the favor." His hands tightened around my throat. I couldn't hold on for much longer, I was already starting to see spots.

Right before I passed out, I could hear screeching tires and confused shouting.

**EPOV**

I pulled up to an alley near where Bella had said she was, when I saw some guys standing around. I saw a purse on the floor near one of them with its contents scattered.

_Bella._

I revved my engine and sped up to them, making them scatter in different directions all the while shouting to someone who was still in the alley. I got out of the car and grabbed a tire iron. I hurried down the alley and saw a man leaning over a girl. He had his hands around her throat. When he saw me, he smiled. He fucking smiled. He stood up slowly and was walking towards me. That's when I noticed the girl –Bella- wasn't moving. I couldn't even tell if she was breathing. My gaze returned to the man who was standing a few feet away. When I saw his hands had blood on them, my vision turned red.

"You son of a bitch." I said coldly. The threat and anger in my voice was obvious.

"I don't think your little friend can greet you right now. She's quite unavailable." I watched his every move, waiting for the opportune moment to strike him.

_Fuck it._

I ran at full speed and struck him with the tire iron. He went down instantly and tried to get up. I just kept beating him until he passed out. That's when I went over to Bella.

I wasn't prepared for what I saw next. Her hair was matted with blood, her shirt ripped to shreds. Her face had some cuts and bruises and her chest had a boot print on it. She still had her clothes on. Thankfully I'd gotten here in time before they could have…

"Bella? Bella, are you alright? Can you speak?"

I grabbed her hand but she lay there, motionless. Thinking the worst, I checked her pulse and her breathing.

She was still alive, but her breathing was weak, as was her pulse. Gently, I gathered her up in my arms and laid her down in the backseat of my car. Then I drove home as fast as I possibly could, violating at least 9 laws. While I was driving I called Carlisle, my father.

"Carlisle, I need you to prep the emergency room upstairs. I don't have time to answer any questions, just hurry please."

I hung up before he could say anything, knowing that questions would slow us down. Carlisle was the best doctor in town and he had all the equipment a normal hospital would have in the house. When I got home, I carried Bella to the second guest room.

Carlisle was ready for her and so was my mother, Esme. We were all experts on emergencies; Carlisle wanted us to be prepared for anything. Carlisle inspected her wounds first.

"She seems to have some broken ribs and severe internal injuries. Her neck shows signs of strangulation and her arms have defense wounds. Her entire body is beaten. Edward, what happened to her? Who is she?" Carlisle said. Every word was a blow to my chest. I couldn't answer him. His eyes took in my appearance and I knew I wasn't fit to handle her. So I called in Emmett to take my place.

"Don't worry, bro. We'll take good care of her." He briefly squeezed my shoulders and scrubbed in.

An eternity of pacing later, my father came out.

"How is she?" I was losing my mind out here.

"Calm down son, she'll be fine. She just needs to rest. You can go in if you like." I sprinted for the door before he could finish his sentence.

As I came through the door, I saw Bella lying on the bed. She was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen in my life. Her skin was so white I could almost see through it. Her hair was a warm brown color and felt like silk. Her lips were slightly parted. I leaned down and gently placed a kiss on her soft, red lips.

I stayed with her all night, never leaving her side.

***Next day, afternoon***

I woke up in bed next to something warm. I turned my head to see that Bella had moved in her sleep. Her head was resting on my chest, and my arms were around her with our legs intertwined.

I felt more alive than ever.

Over the next couple of days, Bella drifted in and out of her sleep. We all took turns watching over her. Alice was excited about her presence, but then again, she gets excited over a new pair of shoes too. Esme kept looking at me with a knowing smile and Emmett was…well Emmett was Emmett. He wanted to play with his new sister when she woke up. Everyone was wondering what she was like. All we knew was that she was a fighter and had a sense of humor.

"Any change?" I asked Alice, who was watching over Bella.

"Not yet, but I'm pretty sure she'll fully wake up in an hour or so." She smiled at me and left the room. I took my place beside her, in bed.

***Two hours later***

I am never ever ever _ever_ betting against Alice. Bella was waking up.

_Thank God._

She stirred, and I wasn't sure how she'd feel about me lying beside her in bed, but I couldn't make myself leave her side. Her eyes popped open, as if she suddenly remembered something. She stiffened all over her body and slowly looked up at me. I looked at her. We just looked at each other.

"You snore in your sleep." I couldn't believe I just blurted that out.

_Nice. I bet she was dying to hear that._ _Schmuck._

"That's an interesting line to open with. And I'm well aware of that, thank you." She said in a cold voice, but I could see a playful twinkle in her eyes.

"Well, then I'm sure you're aware you made a promise to me?" I said in a business voice.

She was frowning, then her eyes popped open and she turned pink. The she turned red as a tomato. I was fascinated by the change in color, when I chuckled.

"Erm…" She looked up at me with a pleading face.

"First, I think it's best you tell me where I am. Then we can discuss this _promise_." She winked at me.

"Well, you're in my house, my father is a doctor and he took care of you. I'm Edward Cullen. We spoke on the phone." She blushed and ducked her head. I smiled my crooked smile at her.

"You know, you still have to tell me what you were talking about over the phone." I grinned. She smiled back and her cheeks were a beautiful color, a deep rosy-red.

"I love that color on you." I blurted out.

"Thanks, I like your eyes. They're so hypnotizing. I can't think straight when I look at them." I started laughing as I detected ambivalence in her reply.

She looked at me, confused. Suddenly she understood what she had just said, and we were both laughing like maniacs and clutching each other. I swear we were both in tears, we laughed so hard.

"You read just about everything in a simple phrase, don't you?" She asked me, grinning mischievously. I just looked back at her innocently. Then I wiggled my eyebrows, which caused a whole new round of laughter.

"What's so funny? You better not have told her about Mr. Sniffles, Eddie! You know that's a secret, bro!" Emmett had come in while we were laughing.

"Who's Mr. Sniffles?" Bella asked curiously.

Man, was I gonna love this.

"Well, uh, he's my uh…I think mom's calling me. See ya!" Then, he bolted out of the room.

"Wow, he's just a big teddy bear, isn't he?" Bella giggled.

"Yeah, but if you think this is bad, just wait until Rose comes over. He…No, you'll have to see for yourself." I said.

"Edward, correct me if I'm wrong, but did you just suggest I watch Emmett and Rose get busy?" Bella said teasingly.

"I'm appalled that you would think me to be such a brute, milady! I can assure you, I was merely suggesting for us to observe their behavior whilst near one another." I said in a British accent.

"Ah, dear Edward, that brings me relief. I'm-" She stopped talking abruptly and her eyes nearly popped out.

I was trying so hard not to laugh, but I couldn't help it.

"And you think I'm ambivalent!" I said in between breaths.

She was laughing along with me, so she couldn't catch a breath to reply.

"How about we get you some food?" She was bound to be starving.

Her stomach answered with a growl.

"Um, that sounds great, but… could I get some clothes first? I don't feel comfortable eating in a hospital gown." She smiled sheepishly.

"Edward, leave us. We have to do some girl stuff. And you are not a girl, so beat it." Alice said as she barged in the room.

Bella giggled and smiled at me.

"Hello, Bella! I'm Alice, Edward's sister. I will be providing you with clothes, make-up and hair styling. And you have little say in what I choose for you." Alice said. She wasn't joking. On the first day of school, she'd laid out everyone's outfits and hidden the rest of our clothes.

"Nice to meet you, Alice. Wait, how did you know my name?" Bella asked confused.

"Edward, who is supposed to be gone by now, hasn't stopped talking about you since he brought you in." She smiled, with a quick glare aimed at Edward.

"I'll take that as my que to leave. I'll see you two downstairs. Alice, be gentle with her, okay?" I said, bolting out the door as Alice threw a pillow at me.


	6. Girl Talk

**Chapter 5: APOV**

**APOV**

"Bella! Stop squirming! Do you _want_ to get mascara in your eye? 'Cause I can make that happen, you know." Good God! Bella really hated make-overs. She had never worn make up in her life, so I was VERY excited to paint her virgin face. Teehee. My _face_ hasn't been virgin sice recently… A smile grew on my face as I thought of the first time Jasper and I had made love. He'd been so gentle with me, a true gentleman. But after that first time, he became an animal. In a _very_ good way.

Bella noticed my grin and asked me what I was thinking about.

"I was just thinking about my boyfriend. He's an animal!" I laughed. Bella looked confused for a second, then she joined in. "Alice! Did you…?"

"A true lady does not kiss and tell. However, she does sleep and tell." I wiggled my eyebrows for good measure. For some reason that set her off. I could only guess Edward had done something similar. I smiled. They were so right together! But, I didn't really know anything about Bella. Just her favorite books, classes, color, and her sense of fashion. Her style was pretty basic. I had already decided to make it more elaborate, but she didn't seem to share my passion for fashion. Just then Bella asked something that ascertained her place beside Edward.

"Alice? I said do you know where Edward keeps his cigarettes? I could tell he's a smoker and I've been dying for a cigarette."

"Of course I know where he keeps them! I use them to blackmail him." I said matter-of–factly. She giggled.

"Do you think Edward would mind smoking with me?"

"Of course not! I mean, he'll probably be surprised that you smoke, cause you seem so innocent and all." I smiled at her.

"But ask him after I'm finished! I want him to see your beauty when he least expects it. And I really want to see his jaw hit the floor."

"I doubt I could get such a reaction out of a guy, let alone Edward." Bella sighed.

This girl did not see herself clearly. She thought she was plain and boring, but she wasn't. She had beautiful ivory skin, warm brown eyes and silky dark hair. No wonder Edward fell so hard for her.

"All done! Now go ask Eddie for a ciggie." I giggled.

Bella smiled and went down to find Edward. You know what they say, revenge is a dish best served cold.


	7. Memories

**Hello my pretties!**

**I haven't updated a decent chapter in a while, so I came up with this little tidbit. **

**I would also like to announce I'll be writing a new fanfic (after I finish this one) and you're going to love it!**

**It's not going to be as violent as this one, but it has more to do with love, heartache, humor and all that jazz.**

**And for the love of God, please REVIEW!**

**They inspire me and motivate me to continue writing. You wouldn't want me to stop, would you?**

**Come ! xD Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Memories**

**BPOV**

I walked down the stairs looking for Edward when the inevitable happened. I tripped and started falling down. Suddenly a pair of strong arms caught me right before my face met the floor. I looked up and saw Emmett grinning down at me. From up close this guy was huge! When I looked at his face, I was surprised he had cute little dimples. He had the brightest blue eyes and a boyish face. He let out a booming laugh and said:

"Oh man! I knew you were going to be fun! Look at you, you trip over nothing! Man, I love you!" Then he gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"Um… Emmett… Can't breathe…" I wheezed out. He instantly let me go and smiled sheepishly. I looked up at him and smiled back. He was like a big teddy bear and my mind was thinking of ways to mess with him. He needed to know I wasn't as vulnerable as people made me out to be.

"You know, Rose is standing right behind you, and she looks like she's going to kill someone." I said matter-of-factly.

His face paled and he slowly turned around and lifted his hands as if to protect himself. I just had to laugh. He looked so innocent and small. He looked at me in surprise when he noticed Rose wasn't here yet.

"You. Are. Freaking. Awesome!" He lifted me up and twirled me around.

"So I've been told." I grinned at him.

"Now put me down, Emmett. Unless you like having puke over your shirt." From what Edward told me, he just might. Emmett grinned at me and set me down with a final twirl.

"Emmett, do you know if Alice is done with Bella yet? She's been in there for three hours! What do girls do that requires three hours? I mean-"

Edward came through the kitchen door and when his eyes made their way to me, he stopped talking. His eyes popped wide and his jaw dropped. I guess I should have looked in a mirror before I came down.

Alice had made me wear a midnight blue dress that came down to my knees. It had some silver vines patterned on it and a little bit of cleavage. The straps were thin and on my shoulders and around my arms.

By now, Edward had slowly regained his composure and was making his way over to me. He stopped near me and just stared at me. I blushed, as usual.

"You look beautiful, Bella." He whispered.

My eyes were very interested in his shoes as I mumbled a thank you. I felt his finger lifting up my chin, making me meet his eyes.

"Don't look away, please. You are beautiful." His hand had found its way to my cheek and my face automatically leaned into it.

Emmett had to ruin the moment by cooing and awing.

I pulled away, but Edward grasped my hand and interlaced our fingers. I looked up at him in surprise.

"Shall we, milady?"

"We shall, my lord."

I winked at him to remind him of our playful banter in the bedroom. He placed my hand in the crook of his arm and held it tightly. My eyes popped as I saw the amount of food laid out on the table and the huge grill. Did they expect the entire population of Forks to join us?

Edward saw me staring at the food and leaned down to my ear to whisper a single word that made me understand.

"Emmett."

I looked over at Emmett and saw him bouncing up and down like a five-year-old. He reminded me of Alice in that way. I guess Edward inherited the calmness whilst the energy was split between Emmett and Alice. Alice reminded me of my mother. She used to be so carefree and happy. I was the mother and she was the daughter. She was hare-brained and erratic, changing hobbies on a weekly basis. Nevertheless, Renee was my best friend and I missed her deeply. After Phil came in the picture, she grew up and settled down. She lost that sparkle in her eyes and stopped experimenting with food.

A smile came to my face when I thought of the time she made pizza with the weirdest toppings. She'd put the cheese first, coating it with tomato sauce and topping it with more cheese, jalapeños, chicken, anchovies, BBQ sauce, and pretty much everything else we had around the house. It smelled like rotten eggs and there was smoke all over the house when it came out of the oven. My smile was replaced with tears filling in my eyes as I thought of Phil's reaction when he saw the mess. That was the first night he'd started beating me. He kept me quiet by threatening to kill my mother. No matter how much Renee had changed, I could see a glimpse of the woman she used to be. I knew she loved me as I loved her, but Phil had some kind of power over her that I couldn't understand.

I pulled myself together when I felt the tears threatening to spill over and ruin my make up. I knew Alice would kill me if that were to happen, but she'd comfort me before scolding me. The Cullens were like that. I chuckled as I lifted my eyes to see Emmett grab a rib right off the grill with his bare hands and juggling it because it was too hot.

I walked over to Esme, Edward's mother, and asked if I could help in any way.

"Well, there are some beverages in the basement. I'll have Edward help you." She smiled kindly at me as she continued.

"I haven't seen him this happy since he was a little boy. You brought him back to us, and for that we are very grateful. He cares deeply for you, Bella. I can tell you do too."

"I don't know how it's possible to feel so strongly for someone I've just met. It's like I'm drawn to him. I don't understand what he sees in me, I'm just a regular girl. He's so… perfect."

I sighed as I looked at him. He was laughing with Alice over Emmett. The sunlight glinted off his hair, making it glow in all its bronze glory. He looked at me and smiled his crooked smile. I couldn't help but smile back. I don't know how long we looked at each other when Esme chuckled behind me, breaking me out of my trance.

"I think he sees what we all see, Bella. A strong, gentle, caring, brave and beautiful girl who has the habit of tripping over everything and nothing." Esme said with a fond smile.

I smiled back and went over to get Edward to help me get the beverages. As I approached him, his eyes were glued to me until I reached him.

"What were you talking about with my mother?" He smiled.

"Oh, nothing. She was just telling me the name of your favorite stuffed animal when you were a kid." I said innocently.

I had the satisfaction of seeing his face pale.

"She also asked me to get you to help me get some beverages from the basement." I smiled up at him, trying to hold back my laughter as I continued.

"I was kidding about the stuffed animal, but you're going to have to tell me about it. After we get the drinks."

"You little minx. I'll have to think of a payback for that one. Follow me, the basement is over there." He said, winking at me.

As we neared the door to the basement, I started shaking. I felt my stomach flip and my palms were sweating. I just shook it off, thinking I was just nervous about telling Edward why I came to Forks. That is, until Edward opened the door.

I stopped ten feet from the door, unable to move. Edward turned to me.

"Bella? Are you coming?" He looked worried.

I don't want him to be worried.

I nodded my head, but I felt dizzy. As I slowly walked towards the door, the dizziness increased and I started to see black spots. My breathing sped up and I had flashes of Phil beating me running through my mind. I could hear Edward say my name, but I didn't have the strength to tell him something was wrong. As I fell towards to floor I heard someone running towards me, shouting me name.

"Edward." I whispered. Then the world went dark.

* * *

**Well? You like? You don't like?**

**Review so I know how you feel about my writing. It's that pretty button, you know which one I'm talking about.**

**Come on, press the button.**

***CLICK***

**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!**

**Welcome to the dark side. Ma. Ha. Haaaaaa.**


	8. Fire and Ice

**Chapter 8: Procrastination**

**Previously…**

_"Bella? Are you coming?" He looked worried._

_I don't want him to be worried._

_I nodded my head, but I felt dizzy. As I slowly walked towards the door, the dizziness increased and I started to see black spots. My breathing sped up and I had flashes of Phil beating me running through my mind. I could hear Edward say my name, but I didn't have the strength to tell him something was wrong. As I fell towards to floor I heard someone running towards me, shouting me name._

_"Edward." I whispered. Then the world went dark._

_Where the fuck am I?_

_I was standing in the middle of some forest. The sun was setting and it hit the trees beautifully. All I could see was green. Something about that specific shade was familiar, but I shook it off. _

_As I marveled at the colors, I had a feeling someone was watching me. I didn't want anyone near me, so I turned to confront them. _

_No one was there. _

_I turned back to the trees and suddenly felt like I could do anything. I felt happy, truly happy for the first time in what seemed like forever. I started laughing while I ran through the trees. I stopped at a big wall of green._

_Shrugging, and excited, I pushed through it… And fell to the floor._

_Of course. _

_When I got up, I was stunned. I was in a perfectly round meadow, with all kinds of colorful flowers. I was lying in the shade of one of the trees on the outskirts of the meadow, when the feeling of unease creeped up on me._

_I turned around suspiciously, but just like last time, no one was there._

_I stood up to admire the meadow properly. The grass looked soft and springy. It was almost knee-high. As I walked, I ran my fingers through it, marveling at the silky touch. Again, it felt familiar to me just like the green color had, but I shook it off._

_I ran to the center of the meadow and spun around until I fell to the ground, laughing._

_I breathed a sigh of relief, feeling calm and serene._

_Suddenly a dark shadow was cast over my head. _

"_Hello, Isabella. Or should I say goodbye?"_

I was struggling to get out of his firm hold on my body. I could feel the tears slipping down my cheeks and the sobs wreaking through my chest.

"Let me go! Please, just let me go!"

"Bella, it's okay, no one's gonna hurt you. I'll keep you safe. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Forgive me, my love." The hold on my body morphed into a soft embrace as my body relaxed at the sound of _his_ voice.

I was lying on the floor, encircled by Edward's arms. He was stroking my hair, soothing me as my breathing slowed and my cries turned to whispers.

I didn't open my eyes until I felt something wet touch my face. I looked at the tear that fell on my cheek and knew it wasn't mine. I'd stopped crying already.

I looked up at Edward and saw him keeping his eyes closed as he kept soothing me with his broken voice.

_I think I just heard my heart crack a little._

As I paid attention to what he was saying, I grew confused. Why was he apologizing to me?

My hands reached up on their own accord as they cradled his face and stroked his hair. I held him closer and pressed featherlight kisses wherever I could.

"It's okay, Edward. I'm okay, we're okay. Open your eyes for me, tell me what's wrong." I whispered to him.

He stopped talking and just held on to me tightly. I wiped away every tear with a kiss and held on to him just as much.

Finally, he opened his eyes.

He reached up his hands and cupped my face gently. My cheeks flamed at the look in his eyes. It was intense, burning and forlorn.

Knowing we'd need some privacy, I pulled at him so we could get up. Our eyes didn't break away as he stood up and held me close. We moved to the staircase as if we were one and went to his room.

We crawled onto the bed and just looked at each other, never touching.

Slowly, I brought my hand up to his hair and stroked it. His eyes grew darker and somehow more intense. He placed his hand on my waist and motioned for me to come closer.

I complied eagerly, never faltering in my gentle strokes of his hair.

He was the first to break eye-contact.

The second his eyes hit my lips, we attacked each other hungrily. His hands were everywhere and mine were…

_Waving around as if I was trying to land a damn plane._

I didn't know what to do, but I sure as hell wasn't going to break our kiss. Instinctively, I graabed hold of his hair, tugging slightly. He _growled _at me, sending me further in my frenzy.

He was all I could sense, surrounding me and thrilling me.

His hand on my waist burned to the bone in a most enticing way.

His hand rubbed soothing circles on my neck , making my hairs stand on end and he pulled me closer to which I readily obliged.

_Aye aye, Captain! Just, uh, keep doing that… Oh my._

My train of thought faltered as did my breathing when he was suddenly on top of me, taking control of our fiery embrace.

His leg was wedged in between mine and was creating a delicious friction. I moaned and held him closer, scraping his scalp with my nails.

His throat vibrated with his growls as he moved his lips to my neck, gently nipping at the sensitive skin there.

I gasped at the sensation, holding his head closer. He changed sides on my neck and slowed to an agonizing pace.

I growled in frustration and took control of the kiss, straddling him as I rolled him onto his back.

I ran my hands down his chest, feeling his stomach tense as I slipped my hands under his shirt. I raised it up slowly, scraping my nails along the way.

He groaned and pulled it of in a second, leaving me face to face with his halfnaked appearance. I kissed every inch smirking when I felt him moan at my touches.

My hand slipped lower until I felt his belt. I slipped my hand in just when…

"Bella! Stop molesting poor Edward!" We fell to the floor the same time the house shook with a booming laugh.

One look at Edward, and I knew he was just as vengeful as me.

We whispered the name of the idiot who cockblocked us.

"Emmett."


	9. Author's Note, Sorry :S

**Hey there lovely readers! **

**Before you cock your gun at my cooch, hear me out :)**

**Pretty please with Sexward on top?**

**I know this sucks, trust me.**

**I just can't write any smut until I've actually experienced it. I don't wanna give you guys some half-assed attempt at realistic lemons.**

**This story is currently ON HIATUS, effective as of today.**  
**I'm starting a new one which will be entitled "The Virgin Diaries".**  
**It will be extremely realistic and there won't be much smexin' until the Virgin Bella aka Shay aka Me...**  
**Gets her fucking freak on. It's a project I've been considering for a while and I really hope you don 't hate me right now.**  
**The fact that I had over 4,000 HITS is fuckawesome and I hope you won't start a witchhunt xD**

**The first chapter will be up in a week, tops. I swear! :D**

**Love always, Shay**


End file.
